


The False Elder

by Uwu_Lucky



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwu_Lucky/pseuds/Uwu_Lucky
Summary: "Always follow the path, don't stray too deep into the forest, and whatever you do... don't follow the lights."I was thinking about the beta version of Teth (mama forest) and how she was originally going to "seduce and lure you deeper into the forest" and this popped into my head.
Kudos: 20





	The False Elder

From the moment you enter the forest one thing is always drilled into your mind.  
"Beware the false elder, beware the lights in the dark trees."  
Why should we fear the light? Isn't light what we use to live and sustain ourselves? It's always something that perplexes moths. Why would these older sky kids tell us to not follow the lights? It seems blasphemous in a place like the forest. They tell us to stay on the path, to follow our own light to the temple. That if we stray too far into the forest, too far off the path, that the light will make us dissappear, that we'll be gone forever, never reborn.  
Simple enough, most moths listen. Most moths make it through without an incident. The forest Ikemen and Ikemen to other elders warn we'll enough. However, there is always going to be one outlier. There are some moths who don't listen. Ones whose curiosity gets the better of them. These moths ignore the warnings, ignore the signs.  
They look out into the trees, where the forest grows darker the further you go. Where beings of the unknown dwell. They look and they see the light. Bouncing, dancing, begging them to join.  
"Come, come! I'm here, I'm here!" She'll whisper.  
Ignoring the warnings, Ignoring the rumors, the moths will follow.  
"I'm here, I'm here!" She bounces her lantern to imitate dance.  
Further and further in, the forest gets darker and colder, and the polluted rain falls harder. The wind whips and she dances more. Leading, luring, pulling them in.  
As the moth continues forward the light grows more eager.  
"Almost there, almost there!" She cheers. But a sky kid can only last so long in such a dark, polluted place. With no light left, they drop to the ground. Their light lost deep in the forest, their statues take shape, as the sky kids are doomed to never be found again.  
"Beware the false elder, she sings and she dances. She tries to be like Teth, but she never truly will be. What is her goal, what is her purpose? Beware the dancing lantern deep within the forest. Once you follow your fate is sealed. We can't save you there, now you must lay forgotten, denizens of the false realm. Ruled by a false elder."


End file.
